vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Annis Hag
Summary Annis Hags are a corrupt fey creature originating from (as the name suggests) the Feywild, a world of fairies, brownies, and elves. Much like other hags, the Annis are known for their tendency to kidnap and devour mortals, particularly smaller children, in order to reproduce their own young from the flesh of said mortals. Annis hags take particular delight in the devouring and skinning of children, using the skin to create leather that they use to decorate their grotesque homes. When not actively hunting down children to further this industry, the Annis disguises itself as a benevolent old woman to deceive children into turning to the side of evil. Such hags tell children it is okay to have bad thoughts and do bad deeds- and, like all hags, will take pleasure in watching their creations torment local villagers. Annis hags are often in control of covens and even large tribes of Ogres, Goblins, and Trolls, ruling via brute strength and cunning alone. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Annis Hag Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Fey Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing, Natural Weaponry, Sound Manipulation (Can perfectly mimic the sounds of most animals and even other humans), Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation via Disguise Self, Disease Manipulation via Ray of Sickness, Information Analysis via Identify, Paralysis Inducement via Hold, Clairvoyance via Locate Object, Curse Manipulation via Bestow Curse, Power Nullification via Counterspell, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Bolt, Fear Manipulation via Phantasmal Killer, Telepathy via Contact Other Plane, Status Effect Inducement via Eyebite (Can sicken, paralyze, and induce comatose in enemies), Smoke Manipulation via Fog Cloud, Martial Arts, Damage Reduction, Creation (Can remove her tooth and turn it into a small iron object, be it a coin, ring, or crest; any being carrying such an object can communicate telepathically with the Hag at a distance of ten miles), Necromancy via Animate Dead, Weather Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Sealing via Forcecage, Mind Manipulation via Mindblank, Precognition via Vision, Shapeshifting via Polymorph, Illusion Creation via Mirage Arcana, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, abstract, and nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, and Subjective Reality Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Comparable to casters capable of using Conjure Barrage) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can push over 7 metric tons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can endure impalement, loss of limb, and other extreme forms of punishment and still manage to fight and press on Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None, though they may have access to innumerable amounts of magical apparatus Intelligence: Gifted, hags keep a careful memory of most (if not all) other hags in existence, as well as their territories and their borders Weaknesses: Requires other hags to act at their full capacity Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Disease Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weather Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Witches Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users